


Baby's First Fic

by jay_valenz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), cw: wrist kisses, second chapter is nsfw (non stop fuzzy warmth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_valenz/pseuds/jay_valenz
Summary: I was bullied into posting this by the ace omens server after writing it as a joke
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the ace omens server posted The Picture (if youre reading this go write 3 sentences on ur project) and i gloated that ive never written anything and therefore am immune n they bullied me into writing my first fanfic so HERE KED, NEN, EVERYONE! TAKE IT AND LEAVE ME TO ROT IN SOFT JAIL

Angel n demon lov. Couldn’t lov. Then they could. They hold hand, MUCH FEELING. They kiss n move in together happy ever after the end


	2. BONUS CHAPTER MISSING SCENE NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING V NSFW CW: WRIST KISSES YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

After the notpocalypse when they went to crowleys flat ziras horrified by ligur juice n HOLDS CROWS HAND cause i almost lost u,,, were not over yet tho but I refuse to lose u,,,,, then OH!! SCANDAL!!! crow lifts ziras hand n SMOOCH!! down his palm to wrist n SMOOCH!!! forehead smooch!!!! nose smooch!!!!!! n crow says u'll always have me!!! u'll always b in my heart! In my soul! zira goes 💡 what if im in ur _body_ ~~NOT LIKE THAT U HEATHENS~~ then SWAP n plan what happen n then they dont die n then,,, THEN they move in together happy ever after the end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crow n Zira at Crow's Flat (p.s. theyre in lov)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468077) by [Cats_Current_Hyperfixation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation/pseuds/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation)




End file.
